Komentarz na blogu:SzygoraNysz/Ostatnie dzieło/@comment-28129914-20190330124127
Ech, pisanie treściwych komów jest trudne, już łapię, czemu ludzie na ogół tego nie robią Ale dobra! Z góry przepraszam, bo chyba pojechałam... Tym razem nie będzie po kolei. Dobra, nie będę owijać, pierwsza rzecz, którą chcę napisać to... WIEDZIAŁAM! Wiedziałam, że stracił bliskich w pożarze i stąd jego lęk przed ogniem. To było dość... hmm... przewidywalne. albo to ja jestem w to taka dobra, hyhy Zaczynam mieć powoli wrażenie, że jestem podobna do Marinette... halo, woda święcona, tylko szybko! Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, ma podobne podejście do Alaina co ja – taki biedny, że chciałoby się mu pomóc... No, nie wiem jak ona, ale ja dalej chcę go przytulić. Poza tym dziewczyna przeszukała cały Internet, bo jakiś koleś ją zaciekawił! Pff, kto tak robi? ... ... ... ...no tak... ...chyba powinnam przestać bawić się w stalking... W ogóle cała ta sytuacja z nią i Alainem brzmi trochę znajomo... czy ja nie mam skłonności do nadinterpretacji? To zdanie ---> "Gabloty, niegdyś świecące wspaniałymi kamieniami szlachetnymi, złotem, srebrem, świeciły już tylko pustkami." <--- z niewiadomego powodu strasznie mi się podoba. Czepianko techniczne! (i nie tylko!) Znowu punkciki, co Ty na to? *Hmm, chyba coś się pokićkało z akapitami... Widać już w pierwszej linijce, ale to nie było jedyne miejsce. *Na samym początku jest "Tikki odparła"... i tu akurat mam rozkminę, bo (popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę) odparła oznacza jakby odpowiedź na coś, a nikt wcześniej nic nie mówił. Komu odparła? Albo na co? *Sam koniec drugiej scenki... ostatnie zdanie przed gwiazdkami... właściwie przedostatnie... "tą chwilę"... obstawiam przeoczenie. *Poza tym pojawiło się w tym rozdziale dość dużo powtórzeń... no i zgubione przecinki, ale tego chyba nie da się wszystkiego wypatrzyć. Na koniec zostawiłam kilka moich rozkmin... nie wiem, może muszę nadrobić czepianie po ostatnim? Soreczki *Po pierwsze, pożar u jubilera... Lefevre, jak mówi Tom, był najbardziej znanym jubilerem w Paryżu, a także, że cała rodzina była bardzo lubiana, a dzień, w którym zginęli, był smutny dla całego miasta. Na dodatek wydarzyło się to zaledwie dwa lata wcześniej. Trochę mnie dziwi, że Marinette nic a nic o tym nie słyszała. Oczywiście, wspomina, że to nazwisko coś jej mówi, ale wątpię, żeby nie obiło się jej o uszy albo że zapomniała o takiej tragedii. Choć, rzecz jasna, prawdopodobieństwo mówi samo za siebie. *Po drugie... to bardziej rozkimina, ale... W Złym Oku Alain mówi, że wyniósł się z Paryża dwa lata temu (czyli, jak wnioskuję, po pożarze), ale teraz nagle tu wrócił... zastanawia mnie dlaczego. Samo patrzenie w ten kamień przywraca mu wspomnienia i na pewno sprawia ból, więc dlaczego zdecydował się wrócić do miejsca, w którym niemal wszystko przypomina mu o przeszłości? Hmm... i to całkiem sam, żeby było śmieszniej *Po trzecie, chyba ogarnęłam tytuł. Po pierwszym rozdziale pomyślałam, że ostatnie dzieło odnosi się w jakiś sposób do tego pisarza, ale najpewniej chodzi o ostatnie dzieło jubilera, którego dokończeniem zajmie się jego syn. No ładny motyw, podoba mi się. *Po czwarte, last but not least... Ta moja rozkmina co do bohatera... Starałam się, ale nie umiem wyłączyć mojego subiektywnie. Ale hej, komy są przecież od wyrażania opinii, co nie? Zatem... obiektywnie patrząc, jak na razie Alain wydaje się całkiem logicznie poprowadzony, jestem w stanie zrozumieć, co nim kieruje, dlaczego jest taki, jaki jest, i zdecydowanie nie jest to nieciekawy bohater. No i serio go lubię. Jednak... subiektywnie, a więc miej na uwadze, że to tylko takie moje odczucia, których nawet nie musisz czytać... On mi się wydaje dość... stereotypowy? Główny bohater, skrzywdzony przez świat, jego rodzice nie żyją, został zupełnie sam na tym ziemskim padole, nie ma żadnych przyjaciół, czuje się opuszczony i oczywiście uważa, że nikt go nie rozumie... Po czym nagle znajduje się ktoś, kto odkrywa, że nie jest taki zły, bohater znajduje przyjaciół, jeszcze potem dodajmy do tego jakieś superzdolności (może nawet magiczne) i nagle z ponurego odmieńca robi się superbohater. Nie mówię, że to źle. Schematy są po to, żeby z nich korzystać, a umiejętnie wykorzystany schemat może dać w efekcie coś naprawdę wyjątkowego. Tylko... boję się trochę, że Alain tak naprawdę stanie się tylko kalką Eliana. Znaczy, do czego właściwie zmierzam... Mam nadzieję, że nie wpadniesz w pułapkę schematów i przewidywalności. A jeśli już będziesz z tych schematów korzystał, to mam nadzieję, że zrobisz to tak, że ostatecznie przerobisz je na swoje. Ech, zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że niepotrzebnie to napisałam... Miej po prostu na uwadze, że tak sobie tylko głośno myślę, a wpadło mi do głowy, że Ty – jako autor – chciałbyś znać opinię czytelnika. Po prostu... jestem dość sceptycznie nastawiona do schematów, które widywałam w opkach (i nie tylko) mnóstwo razy. I wiesz... mam nadzieję, że mimo tego, wyjdzie Ci coś niepowtarzalnego. Na razie dobrze Ci idzie. Dobra, skończyłam! Przepraszam, chciałam być szczera! Chyba za dużo myślę! Ale mi się podoba! Serio! Czekam na nexcik. Życzę duuuużo weny! <3 Idę się gdzieś schować